


I am too much me?

by shadowkey



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Questioning, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I am too much me?

Erano appena tornati dall'ennesimo compito finito male per il fare troppo eccentrico di Black Star. Lui vedeva Tsubaki sempre sconsolata preoccupata per qualcosa. "Sono sicura che la prossima volta tutto andrà meglio" disse la buki dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.   
"Tsubaki posso chiederti una cosa sinceramente?" chiese il meister con fare serio "Secondo te sono troppo Black Star?" .  
Tsubaki lo guardò perplessa "Cosa intendi dire? Che il tuo ego alle volte è troppo grande e tendi a fare troppi casini che rovinano le persone?" chiese la ragazza confusa "Se il problema è quello, allora sei troppo Black Star ma sei stato troppo Black Star dalla tua nascita, ed è per quello che ti amiamo" concluse sorridendogli "Poi io non ho diritti per giudicare sono solo un animo pacato, un fiore senza profumo chiamato a cercare di portare fuori la parte migliore di te"   
Lui fu sollevato "Io non voglio che tu sia una cosa messa vicino a me per sopportarmi, anche io mi rendo conto di essere insopportabile, come fai a sopportare tutto questo sempre?" indagò.   
"Lo faccio perchè so che oltre lo spettacolo che metti in scena ogni volta che facciamo qualcosa o che siamo chiamati a catturare un 'anima c'è un modo per nascondere la tua fragilità, una fragilità che tu mostri solo a me" spiegò al ragazzo "Quello che c'è dietro a Black Star è quello che mi fa andare avanti e farmi mettere in dubbio ogni persona che ti considera un perfetto idiota senza cervello, ma devi imparare a mostrarti in questo modo anche agli altri almeno possiamo riuscire a fare qualcosa di diverso e buono almeno una volta nella vita"


End file.
